A rolling-element bearing of the above-described type is known from DE 10 2011 004 374 A1. The cage is not embodied here as a one-piece component, rather it is comprised of a number of cage segments (also referred to as cage spacers) that are connected to one another via a wire-shaped connecting element that circulates in the circumferential direction. WO 2012/076583 A2 (a family member of US 2015/078699) discloses a similar solution wherein the cage is comprised of a number of cage segments.
The design of the cage in the form of segments has the advantage that there is a particularly good suitability for large (tapered) roller bearings, and the loads arising here can be supported particularly well. Furthermore, the individual cage segments can be mounted well; at the same time a low cage weight can be achieved. The configuration of the cage segments makes possible a secure receiving of the rolling element and a reliable guiding of the cage segment on the rolling element. Here the cage segments do not come into contact in intended use; they are not connected to one another.
With the previously known designs of the cage using cage segments it is disadvantageous that under certain use conditions a free rolling movement of the rolling elements is prevented when namely the cage segments press the rolling elements together strongly under specific operating conditions of the bearing. Initially it is always provided that there is a defined cage clearance in the rolling-element bearing in the circumferential direction that makes possible the rolling of the rolling elements. However, with certain operating conditions it can happen that all rolling elements and cage spacers push together and thus the free rolling of the rolling elements becomes more difficult or is not possible.